Peach Shampoo & Cigarette Smoke
by ProTempore
Summary: OneshotFayexSpike When he passes her he gets a whiff of the peach shampoo she's just used, infused with cigarette smoke. Surprisngly enough, Spike always likes her better this way...


(1/1)  
Spike was rather perturbed. The toaster had burned out the socket. The microwave didn't work and he couldn't even go and find him something to eat. See, Spike was broke.

Spike was broke _and_ angry.

He was angry because Faye owed him some money. She had actually forgotten all about paying him back about two weeks ago which added up to about a month after he had initially let her have the cigarettes. "Oh come on Spike," she whined, hiding the full pack behind her back, "I'll pay you back. _Really_,"

Really, his ass.

Spike wasn't really Spike that day because now that he looked back on it he got even angrier. What made him think that Faye would actually pay him back?

What made him even more heated was the fact that Faye wasn't there. It was 8:50 a.m when Spike pushed open her door. He had his mouth all ready and set to go but all that came out was a puff and a exasperated sigh when he seen the empty bed. Go figure. 8:55 when Spike asked Jet where Faye was.

Jet could tell it bothered Spike, Spike stood there for a minute, scratching his scalp through all of that puffy hair. He could also tell when certain things bothered Faye. Spike wanted a explanation. Jet didn't know if he was worried or if he just didn't want Faye to be with someone else. Which was where she probably was. Jet would guess it was the later. He could tell a lot of stuff. The tension is thick enough for him to choke on. He didn't know it was that much in the world. But apparently it is.

It was 9:10 when Faye waltzed in.

She had fresh make-up and she smelled like cologne. She still had on her clothes from yesterday. She noticed Spike standing there but she chose not to acknowledge him.

"I hope whoever you spent the night with sure did pay well cause I want my money back Faye," it was bitter and angry. He was trying to pretend he was mad because of the money. Which, if anyone asks, he was.

Really, he was mad because he could just imagine the guy, He was probably well paid and well educated. Probably used big words that Faye could only understand because she had dealt with his kind before. Probably used the same big words.

"Excuse me?" Faye didn't turn around. She pulled some bread out and put it in the toaster, "what?" she turned around. Faye wasn't in the mood but she knew that Spike hated her for staying out last night and she liked him hating her. She liked him being jealous. She glared at him for a moment. A million things ran through her mind, as usual but Faye didn't want to say any of them. She wasn't in the mood.

This made Spike feel kind of bad because if Faye didn't say anything back well...that would make him the asshole. He got over it quick though...

She turned around, placing her finger on the toaster button.

He grabbed the small of her back and for a moment she thought she was imagining it. His fingers were rough on her. Clenching just a tad bit more than they had too. She liked it better this way. She's certain he knows this. "Spike...?" his other hand grabbed the hand on the toaster. It felt good to be in his arms, especially after the night she had, had.

"Don't touch the toaster," his voice was low. He wasn't sure if he was angry anymore, "Ed apparently had a little fun last night and messed up the socket. Jet burned it this morning. Almost started a fire," he turned around, making it to the door way before he remembered he was broke...and angry as a matter of fact. He balled his fist, keeping it closed all the way to his room, "I want my money Faye," he called out behind him.

She just leaned against the counter for awhile. She knew Spike just didn't want her to start a fire. What she didn't know was that Spike was way more of a better pick-pocket than they had given him credit for.

Spike twirled the object he had pilfered from Faye's pocket in his hand.

He wanted to ask Jet if he knew what it was but Jet would probably tell him to give it back.

"Hey Jet. You know what this is?" Spike looked at the small thing in his hand.

"Uh looks like..." Jet was busy with his bonsais, "you know? The things that hold the memory out of your comp. Really efficient. Wait..." his brows burrowed somewhat, "where'd you get that?" Jet huffed, "Spike!"

"I know mom. I'll give it back,"

Jet knows he's lying.

Spike turned around to leave.

He could see Faye's form through the crack in the door. He figured she was sleep.

She heard his footsteps. Heard them cease in front of her room. She figured if she didn't move he would move on. It wasn't long before she was sleeping.

Spike succeeded in going all day without Faye noticing.

He leaned back on the couch, pressing the right buttons on the computer. Connecting the memory stick into it.

The woman had purple longer hair. It was what he had noticed first about her. This wasn't Faye. She was some imposter. And Spike was mad once more because she was trying to look like her. Not only was she eating some other man's face, but she suddenly looked at him, (the imposter Faye). "Shut off the camera!" she chuckled sheepishly trying to hide her face. The man next to her was handsome. They were boh young, "Come on guys, that was private," the young, imposter Faye demanded.

Spike could hear some one else talking in the background. He figured it was the director, "We are all making separate tapes. You're turn. You have to tell us what you liked most about the trip. And recap what we did so you can remember it a long time from now," the imposter giggled once more and the director chuckled somewhat. The man next to her held her tighter.

This young, imposter Faye could talk...a long time. She failed at one thing though. She talked about having fun with her boyfriend and friends and about hiking on the mountain. How great the fresh air was.

A) Faye didn't have friends.  
B) She didn't have a boyfriend.  
C) Come on...Faye hiking?

If she was a good imposter she would have known all of that.

"You know," at first he mistakes the voice behind him for the one of the screen, "I don't even remember that? Kind of ironic. It's like the whole time I was watching it I kept on expecting to have all of these flashbacks. I'm making out with some guy I don't know. My supposed best friend's voice is foreign in there," Faye leans against the doorframe. No more make-up, No more cologne smell. Just Faye.

"Where'd you find it?" Spike is only _pretending_ to care. If ever asked about it again he's going to deny it.

"Some man contacted me. Said his wife got it. Her name was Faye and...when the weather got bad he asked me if I wanted their guest room," Her voice tails and her eyes waver. She was in a trance

Her boyfriend was talking. The boyfriend that she doesn't even know.

Spike isn't good at these kind of things.

"Come out and buy me a pack of cigarettes," he pressed the power button on the computer.

Faye didn't protest.

When he passes her he gets a whiff of the peach shampoo she had just used, infused with cigarette smoke.

Surprisingly enough, Spike always likes her better this way.

an. I actually did work very hard on this, so if you read please review.


End file.
